Slipped Away
by SoniePotterGranger
Summary: Es para el reto de canciones del DrinnyFest, lo único que diré aparte de que la otra historia me la borró mi prima. PD: la imagen no me pertenece.


**Slipped Away**

**Declaimer: Los personajes y lugares son propiedad de JK Rowling, no son de mi invención. La canción le pertenece a Avril Lavigne.**

**Aclaraciones: /''/ = pensamientos. /****_Ginny_****/ = este tipo de letras son recuerdos. Narrado por Ginny. Es para el DrinnyFest.**

Me quedé observando por la ventana de mi cuarto las nubes negras que cubrían el antes claro cielo azul y la tormenta arrasar con el lugar. La lluvia caía estrepitosamente al suelo mientras que los truenos y rayos retumbaban en el cielo asustando a más de uno. El viento mecía con fuerza las copas de los árboles asustando a los pobres animales que trataban de ocultarse. Era un día como ese cuando él murió. Me sentí tan mal. Las lágrimas pronto desbordaron mis ojos color avellana y mi cabellos rojo fuego cubría un poco mi ojo derecho. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo al recordarlo. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonta, él no hubiera muerto por mi culpa. Cuanto lo extrañaba, no podía olvidar lo, jamás podría, era algo tan doloroso.

Él día en que moriste supe que nada volvería a ser igual. No podría volver a escucharte decir te amo nuevamente. Tu recuerdo nadie podría borrar lo, ni siquiera reemplazarlo. No quería que eso pasará. Quisiera borrar ese pasado y que siguieras aquí. Tal vez odiándome, pero mientras estuvieras vivo, todo estaría bien. Era lo único que quería, pero ya te habías ido. Te fuiste a un lugar donde no podría volverte a ver. Como extrañaba tu voz, tu sonrisa y tus besos. El roce de tus labios era único al igual que la pasión que siempre tuvimos. Mi mente voló a todo los momentos que pasamos juntos, momentos inolvidables, cosas que nadie se imaginó, ni siquiera nosotros. Recordé como nos hicimos amigos, jamás me lo imaginé de esa manera.

_El frío estremecía con fuerza el castillo mientras yo me ajusté la bufanda escarlata y seguí caminando. Ese día estaba en especial triste porque Harry hubiera terminado conmigo que había decidido dar un paseo, pero no contaba con que estuviera a tan baja temperatura. Mi mente estaba bloqueada y solo quería volver, tomar una deliciosa taza de chocolate y dormir, pero al parecer mi cuerpo no parecía querer eso. Sin notarlo tropezó con un pequeño resalto y caí, pero justo antes de hacer contacto con el suelo alguien me sostuvo de los brazos. Subí mi mirada y me encontré con unos grandes y hermosos ojos grises. Me separé rápidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas sin notar en la posición que estábamos. Él rió un poco, una risa suave y dulce. Lo miré enfadada por estarse burlando de mi por lo que le pisé el pie. Él me miro enojado y me arrojó una bola de nieve. Así comenzamos una guerra de nieve cuando al poco tiempo nos cansamos y paramos. Nos miramos a los ojos y reímos._

_-Gracias- no supe porque lo dije, pero algo me empujo a hacerlo_

_-¿Por qué?- me preguntó extrañado_

_-Por hacerme olvidar un rato a Harry- respondí mirando el cielo_

_-¿El cara-rajada te menospreció?- preguntó incrédulo -Debe de estar ciego- lo miré sorprendida_

_-¿Qué dijiste?- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa_

_-Que el cara-rajada debe de estar ciego- se encogió de hombros y se levantó sin más_

_-¿Crees que soy linda?- le pregunté sonriendo por alguna tonta razón_

_-Yo nunca dije eso- respondió sin mirarme_

_-, pero lo insinuaste- continué_

_-Tal vez- con eso comenzó a caminar_

_-¡Oye!- lo seguí y lo tome del brazo -Gracias- le sonreí sinceramente_

_Él sonrió un poco y siguió caminando. Yo hice lo propio a su lado. No sabía porque, pero el hecho de que me insinuará que era linda fue algo...inesperado, sin embargo, me gusto. Sabía que era hermosa, me lo repetían muchas veces, pero que lo hiciera él fue algo extraño, pero placentero. No sabía porque, pero cuando lo dijo, me sentí en el cielo...algo en verdad maravilloso. No sabía que por dentro él pudiera ser tan dulce y tierno, bueno, no exactamente, pero si era algo divertido._

Sonreí ante el recuerdo. Como lo extrañaría, siempre lo consideré un amigo aunque jamás le pregunté si eramos como tal. Nuestra relación fue algo extraña, pero que importaba. Todavía me sigo preguntando que hice para tenerte a mi lado. Ahora te haz ido y no podré volver a verte o escuchar tu voz, pero siempre te tendré en mis recuerdos. Ya no sé que hacer o si puedo seguir sin ti, aunque trate, aunque intente, no lo sé. No puedo olvidarte, es tan triste. No entiendo porque te paso a ti. Ojala pudieras escucharme, saber que me siento mal, sola por lo que paso. Desearía volver el tiempo y tenerte a mi lado. Que nada hubiera pasado. Recuerdo cuando nos hicimos novios. Fue algo inusual, bastante diría yo. Jamás creí poder olvidar a Harry, pero tú me ayudaste. Como te deseo, como quiero estar cerca tuya y gemir tu nombre...

Me dediqué a seguir observando el clima de Londres. Tormentoso, frío, solitario. Así estaban las calles ese día, empapadas, todos se refugiaban en sus hogares esperando que la tormenta pasará. Sonreí con un poco de pesar y retiré mi mirada de ella. Volví mi mirada al pasillo en donde una leve luz lo iluminaba. Me levanté de mi asiento y preparé un chocolate caliente, lo cual era perfecto para un momento así. El frío invadía la ciudad de Londres y las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles corrían buscando un refugió de la lluvia que empapaba a cualquiera que pasará sin protección. Mientras tomaba de mi chocolate recordé como comenzó esto, fue algo, tan perfecto...

_Estábamos en mi casa hablando como de costumbre. Tú con tu hermoso cabello rubio y ojos de ese gris tan único y yo con mi cabello rojo y mis ojos marrones que no podían despegar la vista de tus labios. Reímos un momento hasta que nos entro el hambre. Nos levantamos del sillón y caminamos a la cocina donde se supone íbamos a cocinar un poco de carne, bueno, el punto es otro. Reí al verte lleno de harina, era tan gracioso. Comenzamos a buscar cosas, tirar nos huevos, jamón, toso lo que teníamos en frente, hasta la mostaza. Al final paramos, nos miramos a los ojos y reímos a carcajada suelta. Al acercarme a él resbale con la gema de un huevo que estaba en el suelo y caí sobre él. De pronto, perdí toda noción del tiempo, nuestros rostros se fueron acercando hasta el punto en que nuestros labios hicieron un cálido y dulce contacto. Era único, escuchaba fuegos artificiales, era como estar en el cielo, pero en la tierra._

_Nos separamos de pronto, estaba sonrojada, lo sentía. Me comencé a para, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera, me tomaste del brazo y me jalaste hacía ti. Sonreí inconscientemente cuando tus labios volvieron a posar sobre los míos. No sé como, pero habíamos cambiado de posición. Ahora yo me encontraba debajo de ti y tu sobre mi con las manos a los costados. Fuiste bajando por mi cuello con cada beso que dabas. Me sentí única en el mundo, como si no hubiera nadie más que nosotros en él. Ese día me entregue a ti, no solo en cuerpo, sino también el alma, mente y corazón. Ese día te dije 'te amo' no con palabras, pero con acciones. Me entregué a ti con todo lo que tengo y lo apreciaste, los abrazaste fuerte y no los soltaste. Me sentí, aquel día, la persona más feliz del mundo y que todo lo que alguna vez me hirió,_ _desapareció. _

Sonreí tontamente a la taza de chocolate aunque eso no borraron las lágrimas que iban cayendo de mis ojos hacía la taza. Dejé la taza de lado y volví a la sala donde me senté en el sillón, abracé una almohada con fuerza como si con ella te estuviera abrazando a ti. Todo me recordaba a ti. Las fotos, las personas, las almohadas que todavía mantenían tu olor. Quería morir y así estar junto a ti, pero no podía ser tan cruel con las personas que me amaban. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna y los demás me venían a visitar cada semana preguntando por mi salud y lo demás. Me sentía tan miserable, incapaz de seguir respirando. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir viviendo? Esa es la pregunta que siempre me hago al ver por la ventana a las personas sonrientes, sin ningún problema aparente. Lo sé, soy una tonta llorona, muchas personas me lo decían, me restregaban en la cara tu muerte y yo solo podía seguir llorando más fuerte. Recordé los viejos tiempos y él como reaccionaron al saber nuestra relación...

_Suspiré. Llegamos a la Madriguera en donde estaban mis padres y los demás. Todos sabían que eramos amigos, pero no novios. Estaba tan nerviosa, te dirigí una mirada rápida notando que tú estabas igual. Te sonreí algo calmada porque estuvieras conmigo. Caminamos hacía adentro, abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con toda la familia sonriente, claro, a excepción de Harry y Ron. Les sonreí con alegría y le dirigí una mirada a Hermione quien al parecer, estaba incómoda y algo adolorida por el modo en que Harry apretaba su mano. Luna en cambio estaba normal hablando con mi madre, sus soñadores ojos pasaron a vernos y sonrió para después correr a abrazarnos. Le devolvimos el abrazo y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde ayudamos a mi madre con la comida, pero lastimosamente Hermione se tuvo que ir lo cual me extraño, desvíe mi mirada a Harry y note que estaba mirando a Draco con el ceño levemente fruncido. LE reste importancia y terminamos la comida. LA llevamos a la mesa y antes de que iniciáramos de comer les dije la noticia._

_-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron todos al unísono_

_-¿Estas loca, Gin? Malfoy solo quiere hacerte daño- saltó Harry enojado_

_-Sinceramente, Potter, eso no es lo que quiero. Me he dado cuenta de que amo a Ginny Weasley con todo el corazón. Sé que hice cosas malas en el pasado y que no podrán olvidar lo ni perdonarme por ello, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que haré lo que sea por ella con o sin su bendición. No les pido que lo acepten sino que respeten nuestra relación. No tengo ninguna intención de dañar a la persona que más amo en este mundo y con toda la honestidad existente me atrevo a decir que hasta moriría por ella. Sé que hice mal en el pasado, pero quiero compensarlo así que les pido de favor que me dejen hacerlo- sonreí ante sus palabras, él no era muy expresivo, pero sabía como ser tierno cuando se lo proponía_

_-¿Enserio lo amas, Gin, querida?- me preguntó mi madre_

_-Si, madre. Lo amo con todo el corazón. Daría lo que fuera por él y sería la persona más fiel y feliz el mundo si aceptan nuestra relación aunque si no lo aceptarán, nada cambiaría. Seguiría saliendo con él a cualquier costa porque lo amo. Es una persona maravillosa, dulce y tierna cuando se lo propone y sé que en verdad esta arrepentido por lo que hizo en el pasado. Yo ya lo perdoné, lo acepté y ahora les toca a ustedes. Sé que no es el príncipe azul que ustedes esperaban para mi. Sé que no es el Harry que querían que estuviera conmigo, pero él es la persona que más amo, la persona por lo que daría todo y eso es lo más importante- confesé, nos miramos a los ojos y acercamos nuestros rostros hasta rozar nuestros labios_

_-Si te hace feliz- miré a mi padre, al parecer se rindió_

_-Gracias- solté tu mano y caminé hacía mis padres para darles un cálido y gran abrazo_

_-Que más da, bienvenido- George se encogió de hombros y le tendió la mano a Draco al igual que los demás a excepción de Ron y Harry_

_Después de ese emotivo momento proseguimos a comer y fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había ido. Me miró preguntándome si sabía a donde fue y negué con la cabeza. Si Harry decía estar tan enamorado de Hermione debía prestarle más atención de vez en cuando. Luna nos miró sonriente por otro lado los demás seguían comiendo a montones. Reí y me pregunté como es que teníamos un metabolismo tan rápido para digerir toda esa comida y no engordar. Me miraste sonriente y tomaste mi mano debajo de la mesa. Mi madre me miraba con amor y una gran y alegre sonrisa en el rostro, una que a mi parecer decía ''Encontraste al hombre indicado''. Asentí con la cabeza y seguí comiendo. Ese día, nadie me lo arruinaría, ni siquiera Ron o Harry. _

Tuvimos nuestro final feliz o eso quise creer porque jamás me esperé lo que pasaría dos años después. Miré hacía la pared con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Mi mente voló a aquel día en que pasó todo. Simplemente inevitable. Tomé el collar que colgaba de mi cuello y sonreí con pesar. Escuché unos ruidos y me levanté con cautela. A esta hora normalmente estarían durmiendo las personas, pero un ruido en uno de los cuartos me alarmó. Me levantó algo asustada esperando que no fuera ella de nuevo. Ella quien causó desde un principio todo mi sufrimiento. Volví mis manos puños y sonreí cínica mente, una sonrisa marca Bellatrix Lestrange dirían muchos, pero no. No era eso, era una sonrisa triste enmarcada por una forzada. Llegué al cuarto, giré la perilla y recordé...

_Ese día estaba corriendo por las calles de Londres tratando de escapar de alguien. Mis cabellos rojos me ocultaban el rostro sin permitirme ver a donde me dirigía. Calle tras calle, tienda tras tienda, todo lucía tan borroso. El clima era pésimo, la lluvia caía fuertemente mojando todo mientras que el fuerte viento volaba paraguas e impermeables. Los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban en el mundo muggle asustando y sobresaltando a muchos, pero yo solo pensaba en correr, Correr tan rápido como mi condición me lo permitía. Los mechones rojos de mi pelo cubrían mis ojos, pero no me guiaba por estos, me guiaba por mis instintos. Empujaba a cualquiera que me impidiera el paso, estaba asustada, sin saber que hacer. Había dejado mi varita en casa y andaba sin protección. Mi respiración era agitada con cada paso que daba, pero sin notar una pequeña piedra en el suelo caí raspan dome las rodillas y codos. Me hice un poco para tras cuando choque con algo, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero ¿cual fue mi sorpresa? Abrí los ojos al no sentir alguna maldición y para mi mala suerte ahí estabas tirado en el suelo, muerto..._

_-¡Esta me las pagarás Parkinson!- exclamé y tomando su varita la apreté contra su cuello_

_-No, yo no quise, ¡esto es tu culpa!- me gritó de vuelta, pero no le presté atención_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!- antes de lanzar le la maldición me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie ahí_

_Después de eso caí al suelo, desmayada sobre el cuerpo de mi amada. Mi único y verdadero amor. No sé que pasó después, solo sabía que me dolía a dolores la cabeza y que no quería abrir los ojos aunque finalmente lo hice. ¿Con qué me encontré? Me encontré en la cama de un hospital conectada a muchas maquinas, un hospital muggle me dije. Paseé mi mirada por las paredes, pero no encontré nada. De pronto recordé que él ya no estaría aquí conmigo, que no escucharía de nuevo su voz. Que no sentiría el roce su cuerpo contra el mío o sus caricias. No volvería a escuchar los fuegos artificiales alrededor nuestro o el contacto de nuestros labios hacer __química. No volvería a amar. Una semana después salí, me atacaron con preguntas, pero no contesté. Me encerré en mi cuarto y traté de suicidarme, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo por lo que solté la varita y abracé mis rodillas. _

Cerré mis ojos y me recosté contra la pared, pero me asusté al volver a escuchar los sonidos dentro de la habitación. Abrí los ojos, tomé la perilla y la giré, pero no vi nada más que a mis dos ángeles llorando. Les sonreí con un poco de tristeza y entré. Deje mi varita de lado y me senté en mi cama. Ellos vinieron caminando hacía mí y me abrazaron fuertemente, con cariño y amor. No tengo la vida perfecta o el amor de mi vida con vida, pero tenía a mis hijos, unos hijos fruto de nuestro amor. No tenía porque estar triste, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era estar para ellos hasta que ya no me necesitaran. Se sentaron en mis piernas y me tendieron un cuento para que les leyera. Sonreí, los acosté en la cama conmigo y abrí el libro: 'Los cuentos de Beadle el bárbaro'.

-¿Nos lo cuentas, mami?- me preguntaron

-Si, mis amores- sonreí y comencé a contarles

Me pasé la noche leyendo les el libro aunque finalmente caímos en brazo de Morfeo. Tal vez estuvieras muerto, pero en mis sueños, siempre estas ahí sonriendo mientras me tiendes la mano para bailar. Los momentos que pasamos andan rondando por mi mente y colándose en mis pensamientos. Sonreí entre sueños y abracé la almohada como si fueras tú. Algún día te volvería a ver y escucharía el dulce sonido de tu voz. Solo me quedaba seguir esperando ese momento y vivir el presente olvidándome de los malos tragos del pasado porque _el presente vive, el pasado muere y el recuerdo queda_...

* * *

Hola! Sé que se preguntaran ¿que paso con la otra historia? pues dejé mi cuenta abierta ayer, ya aprendí que no lo vuelo a hacer, y mi querida y dulce prime me borró todas las cosas así que tengo que empezar desde cero, nuevamente aunque no recuerdo como era la otra y pues...me inspiré más en esta por lo tanto decidí cambiar la canción. Ya avisaré después. Quise hacer esta historia algo triste, pero no creo que haya resultado así. Bueno, la cosa es que espero que les haya gustado. Besos y abrazos a todos. Espero que les vaya bien y tengan un excelente día. PD: Es para el DrinnyFest.


End file.
